


L'Alpha Solitaire

by AlscoChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Derek Hale Feels, Derek Has Feelings, Destruction, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, M/M, POV Derek, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Self-Destruction, Stiles Stilinski Saves Derek Hale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Aucun de ses bêtas ne désirait être dans sa meute. Jackson l'avait violemment rejeté. Boyd et Erika étaient partis, Isaac le fuyait comme la peste. Peter était mort. Scott ne souhaitait pas avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec lui. Stiles suivait son meilleur ami... alors qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	L'Alpha Solitaire

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous rassure, c'est un happy end :)

Les mains ensanglantées, le corps tremblant, Derek se laissa choir au sol, dos au mur.

Dans un sursaut, il se releva vivement et d'un geste brusque, rageur, il jeta un autre meuble. Il brisa les murs de ses bras, sentant les os se rompre sous la force des coups, il ne prêta cependant pas attention à la douleur et continua, puis avec des coups de pieds et de genoux, qui allèrent jusqu'à lui disloquer les rotules. Il se prit les pieds dans des débris, chancela et s'effondra une nouvelle fois.

Alors que les larmes inondaient ses joues depuis un moment, il étouffa un lourd sanglot, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux moites de sueur et collants d'hémoglobine.

\- Je suis désolé… tellement désolé…

Il se recroquevilla sur le flanc, ses larmes et son sang se mélangeant sur le parquet.

Autour de sa forme sanglotante, tous les meubles du loft étaient saccagés. Il venait pourtant juste de les acheter, pour la meute, pour que ses jeunes bêtas se sentent chez eux… qu'ils veuillent rester près de lui. Si ce n'était pas pour sa personne, au moins pour le confort qu'il pouvait leur apporter.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche arrière. Il l'ouvrit, et sa respiration s'arrêta une fraction de seconde.

« Je vais rester chez Scott. »

Les larmes se firent plus nombreuses, le souffle du loup se hacha. Un gémissement douloureux sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il s'enroulait un peu plus sur lui-même.

Désemparé, désespéré, il tenta de reprendre pied, et une fois que sa respiration redevint posée, il appela son jeune bêta, qui décrocha en riant. Bien, de toute évidence, Derek l'interrompait dans une situation amusante.

\- Rentre, Isaac.  
\- Non, Derek.  
\- Je suis ton Alpha, tu dois être auprès de moi…  
\- Je ne veux pas, au revoir, marmonna doucement le louveteau.

Le blondinet raccrocha.

Comme dans un état second, l'Alpha laissa tomber le portable au sol et se traîna jusqu'à son lit, à l'opposé de la pièce. Ses mains s'écorchèrent, des bouts de verre s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, dans ses flancs. Mais il semblait hermétique à la douleur physique.

S'échouer sur ses draps le plongea dans un profond état de détresse.

Parce que seule son odeur recouvrait les tissus, tout comme seul son parfum envahissait la pièce. Alors… que toutes les effluves de sa meute devraient embaumer l'air. C'était ainsi dans sa meute, lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ses draps, sa chambre, sa maison n'étaient qu'un doux mélange de senteurs diverses.

Même sa peau.

Depuis que sa meute avait été décimée, il n'avait eu que sa propre odeur, avec celle de sa sœur. Puis elle était morte.

Un loup n'était pas fait pour vivre en solitaire.

Et de toute évidence, personne ne voulait de lui, personne ne souhaitait l'avoir comme Alpha.

Aucun de ses bêtas ne désirait être dans sa meute. Jackson l'avait violemment rejeté. Boyd et Erika étaient partis, Isaac le fuyait comme la peste. Peter était mort. Scott ne souhaitait pas avoir quoique ce soit à faire avec lui. Stiles suivait son meilleur ami.

Seigneur, il voulait pourtant tellement faire partie d'une meute.

\- Mauvais… incapable… idiot…

Une nouvelle fois, il fondit en larmes.

\- J'sais pas quoi faire… s'il vous plait… je veux juste…je veux intégrer une meute… je veux plus être seul… j'vous en prie…

Il pressa son visage dans le coussin qu'il tenait serré contre son ventre, les tessons de verre s'enfonçant un peu plus dans ses chairs.

\- … J'voulais juste un famille…

Laborieusement, il s'endormit, l'eau inondant encore ses joues creusées, sillonnant le sang recouvrant sa peau translucide.

Il alternait entre inconscience et sanglots.

La solitude était écrasante, insoutenable. Près de lui, son portable restait désespérément silencieux et hors d'atteinte alors que bouger le moindre de ses membres était insupportable.

Parfois, son estomac se soulevait sous la force de sa souffrance, mais il ravalait la bile, conscient que s'il se laissait aller, il tremperait dans son vomit, incapable qu'il était de se déplacer. Son corps semblait refuser de cicatriser, comme s'il voulait le punir de l'erreur qu'il était.

Au bout de quelques jours interminables, respirer lui semblait difficile. Son odeur devenait putride, les infections se propageant dans son organisme.

Il crevait. Seul.

Un rire rauque et ironique déchira le silence assourdissant du loft. Il se trouvait si pitoyable, pathétique.

Lui qui ne désirait que intégrer une meute et qui pour cela était devenu Alpha, se retrouvait comme un putain d'oméga aux yeux cramoisis.

Les premiers jours, le loup en lui avait couiné, gratté, gémit. Mais à présent, après plus d'une semaine, il se confortait dans le silence, renfermé, blessé, craintif. Il se laissait mourir, quittant son humain, qui avait l'impression de perdre la tête face à ce nouvel abandon.

Son loup était le seul. Le seul qu'il pensait assez fidèle… il s'était de nouveau fourvoyé.

Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Si lui aussi pouvait oublier toute cette douleur, il le ferait sans hésiter. Mais la mort tardait à venir le libérer, elle le laissait agoniser, la chienne.

Il fut réveillé assez rudement, des mains fines et chaudes, aux doigts longs, secouant ses épaules. Il papillonna difficilement des yeux, comme plongé dans du coton , ses sens étaient feutrés, étouffés.

Une voix sourde lui parvint ;

\- Putain, t'es en vie. Derek, laisse moi voir tes blessures !

Les mains se firent plus douces, et il fut délicatement allongé sur le dos.

\- Eh merde.

Il grogna de douleur alors qu'on prenait ses mains dans une douce poigne. Quelques instants plus tard, un linge humide fut pressé contre son visage, dans son cou, sa nuque. Il soupira de contentement.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Der' ? Qui t'a attaqué ?

Mais l'esprit du loup repartait déjà vers l'inconscience, bercé par la chaleur que dégageaient les mains sur son visage.

\- Eh !Non ! Reviens parmi nous !

Cependant, Derek ne parvint à obéir, il se glissa dans les ténèbres avec reconnaissance.

Il voulait mourir, quitter ce monde pourri qui de toute manière ne semblait pas vouloir de lui. C'est pour cela qu'il resta inerte lorsqu'il reprit conscience. Tout ce qui lui importait était les battements de son cœur, qui se faisaient de plus en plus lents.

Cependant, on le secoua légèrement, et un visage flou apparut dans son champ de vision. Un linge humide passa sur son front et il soupira de plaisir. Il savoura les mains fines qui le cajolaient tendrement. Finalement, peut-être était-il mort, car il ne voyait que le paradis pour lui offrir enfin un peu de chaleur et de douceur.

\- Eh Derek. Alors, mon loup, enfin de retour ?

Le loup papillonna des yeux, et enfin, il put voir la personne penchée sur lui.

Un Stiles qui se mordillait les lèvres, le front plissé d'inquiétude. D'ailleurs, l'humain lui sourit doucement et caressa sa joue.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?!

Le loup referma les yeux, incertain quand au comportement à adopter. Habituellement, il repoussait le jeune homme, rudement, il était même pour ainsi dire un sale con avec lui ; à le brutaliser, l'insulter, l'ignorer, le rabaisser, le menacer. Mais là, dans l'instant, il aurait juste aimé prendre le corps fin contre lui et s'enivrer du doux parfum emplit d'inquiétude et d'affection. Il voulait que Stiles porte son odeur tout comme il aimerait lui-même être recouvert de son essence.

Il laissa l'humain l'aider à se redresser contre la tête de lit. Sa tête tournait, ses yeux papillonnaient.

\- Je vais te retirer les morceaux… j'ai pas trop osé le faire pendant que tu étais inconscient… Et je le fais si tu me promets de pas m'arracher un bras ou la tête…

Derek grogna son assentiment, peu certain de sa voix. De plus, la douleur sourde qui pulsait dans son corps ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur les paroles du jeune homme.

Cependant, lorsqu'un bout de verre fut vivement extrait de son flanc, il siffla, son corps entier se crispant, alors que sa main allait fermement agripper le poignet fin de l'humain. Il sentit l'articulation commencer à flancher dans sa poigne, tandis que l'humain geignait avec détresse.

\- L-lâche moi Derek ! Tu me fais mal ! Arrête ! D-DEREK !

Le jeune homme tirait, tentant vainement de se dégager de l'étreinte de fer. Finalement, le loup sembla se reprendre car il le libéra.

Stiles récupéra donc son bras et le serra contre son torse, recroquevillé loin de l'Alpha, les larmes aux yeux. Son poignet commençait à gonfler et à bleuir.

La culpabilité serra le cœur de Derek, qui prit sur lui pour parler ;

\- Désolé… 'voulais pas.

Il pu entendre le garçon déglutir avec peine, avant qu'il ne revienne vers lui. Il approcha timidement ses mains de lui et prit sa main entre les siennes. Doucement, il tira sur les tessons de verre, un à un. Il s'inquiéta cependant de l'absence de réaction du loup, qui ne moufetait pas.

Il se dépêcha tout de même, conscient que ce devait être loin d'une partie de plaisir. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au sang sombre qui le maculait, bien trop concentré sur sa tâche.

Derek se coupait de la douleur physique, se concentrant sur celle psychologique.

Il ne parvint pas à s'extraire de sa torpeur lorsque Stiles l'appela une fois tous les tessons retirés.

\- Derek, tu ne guéris pas ! Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas ?! C'est normal ?! Non, bien sur que non, ce n'est pas normal ! DEREK ! REPONDS PUTAIN !

Mais Derek n'en avait pas envie. Pas envie de répondre. Pas envie de guérir.

La vie était une chienne avec lui, alors pourquoi s'y accrocher …

Il sentait son cœur ralentir dangereusement, et ça le rassura. Enfin, il allait pouvoir rejoindre sa famille.

Sa meute était morte, Laura était morte, Peter était mort… tous. Alors à quoi bon résister ?! Ici, il était un paria, tous se méfiaient de lui, tous le détestaient, tous le rejetaient. Il n'avait aucune chance d'être intégré dans une meute.

Il envoyait une image si … mauvaise de lui-même. Mais sur certains aspects, il n'y pouvait rien.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il put sentir une odeur de propre. Et une autre ; douce, sucrée, épicée. Elle faisait frémir quelque chose en lui. Arès une longue introspection, il se redit compte que c'était son loup. Il semblait avoir ouvert les yeux et il reniflait, ses oreilles bougeant timidement sur son crâne.

Cependant, lorsqu'il récupéra pleinement ses esprits, son corps fut transpercé par la douleur. Il ne put retenir une plainte longue et sourde.

Des mains chaudes se perdirent dans ses cheveux, et s'il se tendit au départ à cause de la surprise, il se laissa rapidement aller. L'odeur se rapprocha alors que quelque chose caressait délicatement sa tempe. Puis des lèvres légèrement humides se pressèrent contre son front.

Sa main chercha à tâtons pour se raccrocher à cette présence rassurante. Il grimaça en bougeant son bras encore brisé mais il continua jusqu'à ce qu'une seconde main l'agrippe.

\- Derek, calme toi.  
\- … Mal…, grogna-t-il.  
\- Je sais, mais il n'y a que toi qui puisse déclencher ta guérison. Tu dois te concentrer…

Mais son souffle se hacha sous la douleur. Les mains douces de l'humain se posèrent sur ses joues, et d'une voix calme, il lui intima d'ouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme le fixait avec attention et inquiétude, ses yeux noisettes brillants de douceur.

\- Respire et calme toi.

Délicatement, l'humain se pressa contre son flanc, ses mains toujours en coupe autour du visage abîmé. L'Alpha passa un bras autour de ses hanches, malgré la douleur, et fit remonter sa main tremblante contre la colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entre ses omoplates. Une main chaude glissa de sa joue à son front puis rejeta ses mèches en arrière. Le loup soupira d'aise lorsque l'odeur de Stiles s'engouffra dans ses poumons.

Il frissonna, pris entre la douleur et le soulagement d'enfin ne plus être seul.

\- Concentre-toi et guéris, Derek.  
\- … Pas envie…  
\- Pourquoi ?

Et ce n'est qu'un souffle contre sa peau brûlante de fièvre.

\- … 'suis… Seul.

Sans pouvoir les retenir, les perles d'eau qui menaçaient de s'écouler de ses yeux clairs débordèrent.

\- Il est vrai qu'on n'a pas pris en considération tes besoins et tes sentiments mais écoute moi Derek. Je suis là pour toi. Maintenant je ferais attention. Ça n'excuse pas mon comportement premier, certes, mais à présent, je te promets de faire attention à toi. Je vais prendre soin de toi, Sourwolf. Alors n'abandonne pas ; tu ne seras plus seul.  
\- Mais… tu es … avec … Scott.

Il eu un frémissement lorsque l'humain le tourna pour l'allonger contre lui. Il haleta quand son oreille assourdie se posa contre le cœur de Stiles, qui battait calmement dans sa prison d'os. Les bras forts du jeune homme se resserrèrent autour de ses épaules

Seigneur… il était entouré, bercé dans son parfum. Un doux baiser fut déposé dans ses cheveux, puis il chuchota contre son oreille ;

\- Guéris, Sourwolf. Accepte la guérison.

Le loup inspira de grandes bouffées de l'effluve si douce et peu à peu, il se détendit. Et enfin, il sentit ses plaies se refermer, ses os se ressouder et son cœur s'apaiser. Cela dura plusieurs heures, qui leur parurent une éternité.

L'humain traçait de délicates arabesques contre son dos, faisant tourner ses yeux de plaisir.

Ça faisait si longtemps que l'on ne l'avait pas étreint, qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien et confortable.

Le loup raffermit sa prise sur le jeune homme sous lui, ses poings crispés sur son chandail puis il blottit son visage tout contre le cou gracile.

\- Merci, murmura-t-il contre la peau rassurante


End file.
